The New Beacon
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Join team COBL (Cobalt) made up of Celeste Starhunter, Baiste Shiren, Lila Bloomer and Ora Iste on an adventure of love, tears, Grimm and strange events. Rated T for violence.


Another questionable story by a turtle. Don't question a questionable question and just read.

* * *

 _It was that day... The day the woman in the red cloak saved me from the Nevermore that attacked my family. I am the only one who survived. It was all thanks to that woman. It was on that day I decided to join Beacon Academy when it had been completely rebuilt. There was a total of 36 students to be accepted that year. I somehow got accepted. This is my first day. This is my time to show what I'm made of. This is my moment. This is my day. My name is Celeste Starhunter and I will be the one to make the creatures of Grimm go extinct...forever._

"And the mighty goddess had met the evil mistress who would carry out her death row with one mighty blow. And that was the end of the armored woman." a boy was reading a poem from the side of the ship. I approached him gracefully, hoping to become his friend. "Cool poem." I said to him, trying to start a conversation. The boy gave me a look as if I had took his curly fry. "Thanks." he eventually said. Good a conversation had started. "Can you write one about me?" I asked. To be honest, I wanted him to write a poem about me. I found him kind of cute. That was until he replied to my question with the words "Nope, I'm trying not to write anymore poems about depressing topics." in a bored tone. Depressing? How could he say something like that to my face? I clenched my fists, wanting to punch him. I was about to punch him when I heard the pilot announcing the journey to Beacon would only be three more minutes. I got super excited but not as excited as the girl beside me. She accidentally grabbed a hold of my arm and started jumping up and down. It was the worst Indian burn I had ever gotten in my entire life. The girl suddenly noticed what she was doing with my arm and gave me a nervous smile. "I am so sorry. Was I hurting you? I can give you some of my aura to heal you. I'm Ora, Ora Iste. What's your name?" the girl asked. I smiled at Ora, pretending to be completely fine and told her not to bother with her aura. I also introduced myself by my name. One friend so far and a good start is half the battle. The airbus landed with a thud on the grounds outside of Beacon Academy. That's when the adventure finally started.

Introduction was over, the most boring orientation of my life. It was finally time to go out and kick some Grimm butt. We are supposed to pair up with the first student we see. I was so excited to be launched into the air that I immediately took a stance. The girl beside me seemed nervous. I wanted to comfort her but before I had the chance I noticed I couldn't feel the ground. That's when I noticed I had been launched into the air. I immediately took out my gun-nunchucks and wrapped them around a tree and slid onto the ground. When I landed, I heard a male going "Hmph". I looked to my left to see the poet boy behind me. "Oh hey. You're my partner? Cool. I'm Celeste Starhunter. Pleasure to be your-" I said before I was cut off by him saying "Baiste Shiren. Don't get your hopes up. We just met. We are not friends and are never going to be friends. Now follow my lead and don't fall behind...and whatever you do don't get in my way.". I smiled and skipped over to the area where the artifacts were. "That was easy." I said before turning around to see Baiste attacking a beowolf. I put the artifact in my bag and sprang into action hitting the beowolf with all I had. Within seconds the beowolf collapsed on the ground. I saw Baiste smiling and we both started walking towards the exit with our weapons prepared for any battle that may come our way. When we heard a rustling in the bushes. I hit whatever it was on the head when I heard a familiar whine. Ora popped out of the bushes with the nervous girl from before. "What are you girls doing sneaking up on us like that? We were super worried." I said. Baiste moaned about the fact he was surrounded by girls. The exit was in plain sight. We raced towards it and were the first team to make it out alive. The headmistress of Beacon Academy, a white haired woman in a white dress greeted us with the sentence "Congratulations team Cobalt.". I got excited to hear that. This was my team. Me, Baiste, Ora and the nervous girl whose name was Lila. We received our scrolls, lockers, dorm and everything we needed to become the strongest huntresses...and hunter in the entire school. I was finally the leader of my own team. Team COBL.

"Great. I'm surrounded by two things I hate: girls and unfamiliar landscapes." Baiste complained as he put on his jacket. Lila was still embarrassed after seeing a boy without underwear for the first time while Ora was brushing her long orange hair. Where was I at the time you may ask? I was sitting on the windowsill, watching the sunrise. "Hey. Y'know staring at the sun for too long will hurt your eyes." Ora said in a jokingly manner. I chuckled along with her and replied "I just can't believe that I'm actually in Beacon Academy...and that they gave us a room facing east.". Ora smiled and left for classes with Lila and Baiste. "I wish you were here to see me now Dad. I'm not the weak little girl who tried to steal your weapons anymore...well I am using your old nunchucks. I just wish you could see me. WAIT FOR ME GUYS!" were my last words before I left the dorm. Who knew what was waiting for us outside our room.

* * *

So in case you didn't know, the creator/creators of RWBY set rules for the naming RWBY OCs. In summary, it must have something to do with a color. So I'm gonna explain the colors to the OCs I have so far introduced:

Celeste: Celeste means sky or sky blue in Spanish so I named her Celeste.

Ora Iste (Yes, her last name is important): Oraiste is the Irish word for orange and Ora is sort of short for Orange in a way.

Baiste: I think it was Chinese that I got his name from. It means white. His first and last name literally translate to "white poet" and now I feel racist. It also reminds me of the nickname Rem and Ram give Subaru in Re:Zero. (Speaking of which I should update that story.)

Lila: Her name means purple in French and it's similar to lavender.

And yeah. Also the principal is Weiss. I kind of see Winter taking over the Schnee Company while Weiss somehow becomes the principal of Beacon. Anyway, see ya'll in the next chapter.


End file.
